Patients with non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus (NIDDM) have markedly increased rates of coronary arery disease and typically have hypertriglyceridemia with low HDL cholesterol levels. To optimally treat their lipid disorder and lower LDL cholesterol, 2-3 drugs have been needed. We are testing the mechanism whereby higher than previously used doses of simvastatin can lower both LDL and triglyceride levels.